


Ren Amamiya is a sex addict

by vans0nhead717



Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is a Dick, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Love, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Planning for Hawaii leads to hornyness and a frank conversation about Yuuki's thighs
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128095
Kudos: 5





	Ren Amamiya is a sex addict

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine yuuki and ren's dynamic to be like
> 
> Yuuki is the smart one constantly in awe of Ren's idiocy being like "that's my idiot dork boyfriend and i love him so much he is so perfect"
> 
> and Ren is the himbo clumsy dumbass tripping over himself while trying to impress Yuuki like "I love him so much he is MY adorable genius funny boyfriend with amazing thighs"
> 
> and everyone around them is like "cmon we love you guys, but get a room!"
> 
> like, Ren and Yuuki are the couple that makes every other couple look like shit simply by existing together because theyre just so in love

Yuuki Mishima was nothing less than thrilled when he was asked to share a room with Ren on the trip to Hawaii, and his boyfriend’s comment about the arrangement before the left only made it better. “You know,” Ren began slowly, wrapping his arms around Yuuki’s stomach, “we’ve never played in a hotel room before…”

Yuuki was typing furiously on his computer, setting up a poll while he sent data to Futaba. He had recruited the girl for help with the Phansite after weeks of her begging, and after realizing the more free-time he had the more time he could spend with Ren. 

“Very shocking,” Yuuki replied blankly, “considering we’ve jumped each other in basically every place imaginable.”

They were on Ren’s bed, Yuuki sitting cross legged to work on his computer, Ren positioned behind him and nipping at his ear. Yuuki whimpered into the touch, only to feel Ren smiling against his neck. 

“You’re a sex addict,” he said teasingly.

Yuuki scoffed, closing his laptop to turn around and face the raven haired boy. “You do realize you grope me in like, every situation. Like ever. Like, at my birthday party and school. And also, I thought Akechi was going to  _ murder  _ you - for real this time - when I sat in your lap the other week.”

Ren frowned at him. “I thought you said that you enjoyed my harassment!” he replied with a tone feigning offense. “And Akechi is just mad he can’t have you, forget him.”

“Firstly, on the topic of Akechi, he needs to stop staring at us when we kiss.” Ren nodded as he continued, “Secondly, on the topic of your gratuitous harassment of me. I very much  _ do  _ enjoy it _ ,”  _ Yuuki whispered sultrily, reaching up to gently press his thumb against Ren’s lower lip before saying, “but that doesn’t alter the fact that you are, objectively, a sex addict.”

Ren reached down to squeeze the boy’s thighs, smiling up at him innocently. “I’m not a sex addict, I’m a ‘Yuuki Mishima’ addict. And also, I think  _ anyone  _ in my position would feel the same. I just happen to both enjoy reminding everyone that you’re  _ mine,”  _ he growled possessively. He was met with a quiet whimper before he continued, “and touching you at the same time.”

Yuuki bowed his head in submission, before shifting his legs to sit on his hands and knees as he crawled slowly into Ren’s lap, licking his lips as he shifted his hips. “I  _ am  _ yours, only yours, only I deserve you,” he replied assertively, before continuing, “but you’re still a sex addict, and I can prove it.”

He pressed his hips down into Ren’s, before pulling him into a kiss. Pushing his tongue into Ren’s mouth, he started grinding his ass against Ren’s crotch. Yuuki brought his hand up to gently remove Ren’s glasses, putting them to the side before returning his focus to Ren.

“I love you, idiot,” Ren whispered.

Yuuki reached up to hold his face as he gently nipped at Ren’s lip, before he pulled away slowly and replied, “I love you, sex addict.”

**Author's Note:**

> llmao


End file.
